Âmes croisées
by HPasto
Summary: Suite à un sortilège les âmes d'Hermione et de Drago sont condamné à être liée pour toujours pour le plus grand désespoir de Ron. Hermione se bat pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs liberté pendant que Ron mène un combat intérieur entre amour et jalousie.


\- Je te préviens Hermione si tu franchis cette porte c'est fini entre nous !

Hermione était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Ron, le coup fut rapide, fluide, douloureux.

\- Je rêve… Je rêve ou tu viens de me gifler ?! S'indigna le jeune homme

\- OUI RON ! Je viens de te gifler et oh combien Merlin sait à quel point j'ai envie de recommencer hurla l'ancienne Gryfondor au bord de la crise de nerf. Comment oses-tu me faire un tel ultimatum ?

\- Toi ! Comment oses-tu te comporter comme ça ? Rendre visite à ce connard ? Tous les jours ! J'en ai marre Hermione !

\- Je te l'ai répété mille fois Ron c'est mon ami et je n'ai pas le choix, accepte le une bonne fois pour toute ou la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'imposerai le choix entre ta stupide dignité et moi !

Le regard totalement perdu nuancé d'une colère retenue Ron ne comprenait pas sa femme, jamais il ne s'y ferait et pourtant l'imaginer vivre sans Hermione était encore plus inimaginable. La voix lourde il tenta à nouveau de la retenir.

\- M'ione je sais qu'il te fait de la peine mais je t'en prie n'oublie pas tout ce qu'il nous a fait !

\- Justement Ron ! Celui qui oublie ce QU'IL A FAIT c'est toi ! N'oublie pas que si nous sommes en vie c'est grâce à lui !

\- A lui ? Non mais tu plaisantes c'est grâce à Harry !

\- Il a fait sa part Ron ! Il a trahi ses parents pour nous ! Il a failli se faire tuer POUR NOUS RON ! Peu importe ce que tu penses, Harry l'a compris lui, ainsi que tout le monde pourquoi est-ce que toi tu en n'es incapable ?!

Ron ne pouvait pas lui dire que si il continué à le haïr ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il était autrefois mais ce qu'il est maintenant. Il est l'homme que Hermione rejoint chaque jour, l'homme qui avait tout perdu mais qui a gagner quelque chose que Ron ne voulait absolument pas partager.

Drago avait gagné l'amour d'Hermione.

Bien sûr il savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et que le lien qu'ils entretenaient n'était pas amoureux mais Ron était jaloux, terriblement jaloux et ce lien lui faisait peur. Peu adepte des livres il a pourtant cherché ce que les mots « âme croisées » signifié il n'en fut que plus inquiet.

Pendant la guerre Drago Malfoy avait trahi le plus grand mage noir du monde et par conséquent tous ses partisans dont son père. Grâce à Malfoy, Harry pu s'emparer de la baguette de Sureau et la détruire ce qui lui permit, avec l'amour de ses proches de vaincre Voldemort. Fou de rage le père de Drago lança un dernier sortilège à son fils avant de succomber à la baguette d'Hermione, le sort fut redoutable, impardonnable, irréversible.

Lucuis Malfoy légua à son unique enfant le pire sort qui puisse exister, le sort des âmes croisées. Un sort qui obligé la victime à vivre dans la solitude quasi complète, personne ne pouvait le voir, le toucher oui lui parler, personne sauf une.

Son âme croisée.

Cette âme croisée est choisis au hasard mais Lucius avait été tué pendant l'incantation et ce par Hermione, ce qui perturba le sort et fit d'elle la seconde victime de ce sortilège.

Désormais Hermione était la seule personne à voir Drago, ce qui ne les enchanté guère.

Pendant de long mois Drago était introuvable, inconsolable il était condamné à vivre comme un moins que rien sans possibilité d'utiliser la magie et mortellement seul. Il erré dans les rues du chemin de traverse, volant pour manger et tirant avantage de sa situation pour entrer dans des maisons pour dormir et recommencer cette même journée chaque jour qui passé.

Hermione s'était lancé à sa recherche pour tenter de l'aider. Après six mois de recherche pour Hermione et de désespoir pour Drago ce fut le jeune Serpentard qui se présenta devant la porte de son âme croisée.

« Granger… J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton aide… s'il te plait… »

Ce jour-là Hermione était tellement heureuse de le voir qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, le contact fut éprouvant pour Drago, elle était la seule à pouvoir le toucher et sous ses doigts son corps atrophié reprenait vie.

Ce fut la première fois que Drago Malfoy pleura.

« Allez entre »

xXxXxXx

Ron considéra une nouvelle fois sa femme, oui il avait peur, peur de lui, de ce foutu sort mais plus encore il avait peur de la perdre.

\- Ron, repris-t-elle Regarde-moi. Je t'aime et je comprends tes craintes mais tu ne peux rien y faire, ni lui et encore moins moi, alors essaye. Essaye juste, pour nous. On ne peut pas se défaire de ce lien j'ai appris à vivre avec et même à l'apprécier.

« Apprécier ce lien » répéta le rouquin dans un murmure

Hermione caressa les joues de l'homme qu'elle aimé, l'obligeant à la regarder.

\- Oui Ron, à l'apprécier mais pas comme tu l'entends, Drago est devenu mon ami et moi je suis sa seule amie, ne le puni pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais imagine ce qu'il peut ressentir lui.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il ressent mais je sais que je vivrai très bien en t'ayant pour seule compagnie plaisanta Ron

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron prit son sourire comme une trêve de paix.

\- Il se fait tard je vais y aller d'accord ? questionna La brune avec tendresse

\- D'accord, vas-y.

\- Merci Ron.

Hermione prit les sacs de courses qu'elle avait préparées pour Drago et après avoir donné un dernier baiser à son époux transplana.

Un deuxième « poc » se fit entendre dans le salon du jeune couple, Ron qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce se retourna pour voir qui lui rendait visite et fut étonné de revoir sa femme.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? questionna Ron

\- Oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire je t'aime !

Soulagé Ron s'approcha de sa femme pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi, allez file avant que je n'ensorcelle tes poignets aux miens !

\- Ron j'ai toujours était plus douée que toi en sortilège !

\- Ne doute pas de ma jalousie, elle peut me pousser à faire de grande chose !

\- Dans ce cas je m'en vais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard s'exclama Hermione avant de repartir une bonne fois pour toute.

Hermione se matérialisa directement dans la cuisine de Drago ainsi elle pouvait ranger directement ses achats. Cela faisait deux ans que Drago vivait dans un appartement pas loin de la maison de son âme sœur, à quelque rues de chez elle en fait.

Malgré les réticences de son nouvel ami Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre de vivre dans un appartement près d'elle, sans sous, c'était elle qui réglé son loyer. Le propriétaire était d'ailleurs surpris de louer son appartement à une femme qui vivait juste à côté mais ne se posa pas plus de question l'important était qu'elle payé toujours en avance.

\- Drago ? Tu es où ?

\- Ou veux-tu que je sois, je ne vis plus dans un manoir Granger !

\- Très drôle ! Viens m'aider s'il te plait.

Drago était en train de regarder la TV quand il entendit Hermione arrivé.

« Enfin ! »

Sans magie il s'ennuyé tout seul, alors pour combler l'ennui il regardé la TV et si le temps lui permettait il sortait et joué au « esprit frappeur » il adoré faire peur aux inconnus, c'était drôle et le temps passé bien plus vite comme ça.

\- Je t'ai pris tes céréales préféré, par contre il n'y avait plus de jus de citrouille alors j'ai pris autre chose j'espère que ça ira ?

\- Bien sûr que ça ira coupa le blond

\- Tu à l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Mhmm tout va pour le mieux articula Drago

Peu convaincue par sa réponse elle n'insista pas, Drago avait changé, étant sa seule amie il l'a considéré comme un trésor précieux bien sûr ça n'a pas toujours était le cas, les premiers mois passé ensemble étaient les plus durs. Il buvait constamment, injurier, Hermione était son seul défouloir et elle en payé durement les frais. A plusieurs reprises il avait tenté de se suicider pour se libérer de ce fardeau. En vain. Le sort des âmes croisées l'empêcher de se donner lui-même la mort.

Confronté à cette réalité il ne pouvait qu'endurer la chose et avec le temps il comprit que la violence ne l'aiderait pas à supporter sa nouvelle vie.

Hermione était au petit soin avec lui mais il lui était surtout reconnaissant de ne jamais en faire trop, elle savait quand il fallait partir, quand il fallait rester, elle savait si il avait envie de parler ou non, de sortir ou de rester tranquillement avec elle à l'intérieur. Parfois Hermione se demandé si le fait d'être des âmes croisées avait amplifié leurs sentiments, tout ce qu'il ressentait elle le ressentait aussi, comme la fois où Drago était tombé malade à cause d'un croc-oreille, elle avait eu mal aux oreilles jusqu'à ce que Drago aille mieux.

Dans ses livres rien ne parlé de cette promiscuité des sentiments mais elle en était persuadé, ce sort avait fait bien plus que de lier leurs corps, ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre, leurs âmes ne faisaient plus qu'une.

\- C'est vraiment gênant toute cette situation si tu me laisser me débrouiller un peu je n'aurai pas à subir ça et vivre comme un enfant à tes dépends !

\- Je savais bien que tu étais de mauvaise humeur s'exaspéra Hermione. Et comment veux-tu t'y prendre pour te débrouiller seul ? Tu ne vas pas retourner dans les rues et voler Drago, tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

\- Moi ça me dérange !

\- Que ça te dérange ou pas m'importe peu et si tu ne veux pas que je jette un sort à ton repas de ce soir tu ferais mieux de ne pas revenir sur ce sujet.

\- Ça m'arrangerait justement. Grommela Drago

Hermione savait très bien où il voulait en venir et il était hors de question d'en reparler.

\- Drag'…

\- Je sais, je sais ! « N'y songe même pas » imita le jeune homme en prenant une voix féminine et en battant des mains de manière totalement ridicule et exagéré.

\- Nom d'une baguette ! C'est comme ça que tu m'imite ?!

\- Tu préfères que je t'imite en train de lire peut être ?

Malfoy n'attendit pas la réponse de son amie pour s'asseoir sur le bord du fauteuil, le dos droit un livre à la main. Sa jambe gauche reposé sur la droite il l'a balança frénétiquement pendant qu'il se léché l'index de la main droite l'auriculaire totalement à la verticale. De l'autre main il menait un combat endiablé avec une mèche de cheveux imaginaire.

« Je n'arriiiiive pas à yy croiiire ! Le ministère révoque le droit aux elfes de maison de posséder leurs propres affaires ! C'est une hoooonte ! » La voix stridente qu'avait choisi Drago pour imiter Hermione était totalement insupportable.

Hermione qui assisté à ce théâtre absurde avec comme seul comédien un prétentieux blondinet arrogant se promit de lui faire regretter au plus vite cet affront.

\- Drago ?

Sa voix était calme mais son corps bouillonnait et hurler vengeance.

 _\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ?_

 _« Encore cette voix stridente et ce regard de viens-si-t'es-cap, par Merlin je vais le tuer !»_ Songea Hermione avec un sourire bestial.

\- Court !

Une course venait de débuter avec à sa tête un Drago mort de rire et en seconde place une Hermione qui par manque de vitesse utilisé tout ce qu'elle trouvé sur son passage pour un baptême de l'air.

Leurs courses s'achevèrent quand Hermione fut obligé de lancer un « Anapneo » à Drago qui sous les fous rire et la peur de se faire arracher les cheveux fut pris d'une incontrôlable toux. Sous la menace des chatouilles d'Hermione Drago fut obligé de présenter ses plus plates excuses avant de se débarrasser de son assaillante.

\- Tu cours super vite pour un troll sur patte quand même taquina Le blond

\- Drago, tu viens tout juste de me supplier pour que j'arrête de te chatouiller à ta place je me tairais répliqua la lionne

\- Chatouiller c'est de la triche !

\- A la guerre tout est permis !

\- Mouais.

Le calme étant retombé les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans le canapé pour regarder la série du moment.

Drago allongé de tout son long la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione repensa à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Deux ans de « presque cohabitation » la vie qu'il menait tous les deux était spéciale, il savait que pour lui elle sacrifié une part de son quotidien, de son quotidien avec son abrutis de mari mais aussi avec ses amis.

« Ses amis » Oui Hermione avait des amis, des VRAIS amis, pas un ami-boulet comme lui l'était.

Y penser lui faisait de la peine, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé un jour mais aujourd'hui il pouvait le dire sans honte, le crier même si elle le lui demandé, aujourd'hui il aimait Hermione. D'un amour pur, un amour qu'on lui a imposé et qu'il a réussi à gérer, à modeler et à accepter. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel ni d'amoureux entre eux ils le savaient très bien, ce qu'ils sont est au-delà de l'amour conventionnelle. Ils ne s'aimaient pas comme des frères et sœurs, comme des amants ou de simples amis, c'était bien plus que ça.

Ils s'aimaient comme si l'un était partie intégrante de l'autre.

« Tu es la meilleure partie de moi Hermione » un secret qu'il n'avouera à personne d'autre qu'à elle.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses Drag ?

\- A rien.

\- D'accord monsieur-je-joue-la-carte-du-mystère.

Il sourit à la boutade, concentré par les mains d'Hermione dans ses cheveux, il l'a remercia silencieusement. Aucune autre mains ne pouvait se poser sur lui alors il apprécié chaque caresse que lui offrait son amie.

Le contact des femmes lui manqué mais malgré cette abstinence il ne désiré pas Hermione. Ses caresses étaient respectueuses, douce et amicale, toujours. Elles relevaient du sacré personne ne peut blasphémer sur des actes sacré et surtout pas lui, il prenait ses gestes tendre comme une offrande.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient la seule chose qui lui certifié encore son existence dans ce monde, jamais il ne pourrait les profaner.

\- J'aime bien quand tu me touches, je me sens vivant. Souffla-t-il

\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas on trouvera quelque chose, je suis sûre que dans l'ancienne magie on trouvera un contre sort. Je fouillerai toutes les bibliothèques du pays et des pays voisin s'il le faut !

Après quelque seconde de réflexion le blond prit la parole, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait plonger sa seule amie dans une colère noire, deux fois dans la même journée elle ne supportera pas mais tant pis, ce n'était pas un ancien Serpentard pour rien.

\- Sinon il y'a la deuxième solution tenta Drago

Hermione venait de se lever brusquement et renversa sans ménagement le serpent qui quelque seconde plus tôt profité de son massage crânien.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâche toujours TOUT Drago ? S'écria Hermione

 _« Dix points pour Serpentard. »_

\- Je ne « gâche pas tout » Granger ! Je suis réaliste !

\- Non tu es un idiot égoïste Malfoy ! Je viens de te dire que je chercherai encore et encore et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est ça ? Sérieusement ? qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, dis le moi !

\- Ah c'est moi l'égoïste ? s'emporta Drago

Il éclata de rire face à la réplique.

\- Egoïste, répéta-t-il après s'être remis de ses émotions JE suis obligé de vire comme un déchet de la société même les fantômes mènent une existence plus noble que moi ! Condamné à vivre seul pour toujours ! Et c'est MOI l'égoïste ?

Hermione savait très bien qu'il souffrait mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui demandé peu importe le poids de sa souffrance.

\- Regarde-moi bien Malfoy et lis sur mes lèvres, ça.n'arrivera. Jamais !

\- Je saurai te faire changer d'avis Granger quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

\- Pari tenu. En attendant je vais rentrer chez moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Tu passeras le bonsoir à ton cher mari lâcha Drago d'un air suffisant

Sans un regard derrière elle, elle transplana.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle fut réconfortée par l'odeur de plat cuisiné par son cordon-bleu de mari. Elle avait besoin de souffler, elle avait besoin de Ron pour décompresser. Cet idiot de Malfoy l'avait mis en pétard mais elle ne voulait pas que Ron en pâtisse.

Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine et se blottit contre son dos musclé, l'encerclant de ses bras fin elle se sentait bien près de lui. Son rouquin préféré se retourna pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front il se pressa de retirer à coup de baguette un chaudron resté trop longtemps sur le feu.

\- Déjà de retour ?

\- Unhum.

\- Il était encore de mauvais poil c'est ça ?

\- Oui fin non, au début ça allait puis après… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord ? Je ne veux pas gâcher notre dîner mon amour.

\- Tu as raison ! Dès que je me mets à penser à lui ça me coupe l'appétit alors arrêtons tout de suite avant que le pire ne se produise !

Après avoir dîné Ron proposa à Hermione de faire une balade qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les rues, observant les passants et en imaginant ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, combien d'enfant ils avaient et comment étaient leurs maisons.

\- Celui-là, je te parie dix gallions qu'il travaille à Gringotts de pur-sang, of course, que sa femme est de famille noble et que leurs enfants sont tous à Serpentard !

Ron venait de pointé du doigt une famille en train de manger une glace sur la terrasse de Florian Fortârome.

\- Ron est ce que tu triches ?

Les oreilles de Ron se teintèrent d'un rouge vif.

\- Euh… Non… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est exactement ça ! Et arrête de faire ta tête d'ange tu ne sais pas mentir !

\- Oui bon ok je le connais, c'est un collègue de travail de Bill et Fleurs s'expliqua le roux honteux d'avoir était pris en flagrant délit de triche

\- Parce que tu as triché, tu vas m'offrir une glace tiens ! Ordonna Hermione qui courait vers la boutique qui lui faisait face.

 _« Tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu mon vieux »_

Il retrouva sa femme à l'intérieur, elle avait déjà commandé lorsqu'il entra.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ta glace ? taquina Ron

\- Hahah hilarant, tu en veux une mon amour ?

\- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que j'en veux une !

En sortant Hermione jeta un regard complice à son mari et se dirigea vers une table ou se trouvait un couple avec leurs deux enfants. Ron ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la famille en question.

\- Bonsoir, vous ne me connaissez pas mais merci pour la glace ! Au revoir !

Le couple de sorcier se regardé en se demandant si la jeune femme était victime d'un « imperium » quand leurs regards furent attiré par un grand rouquin qui leurs faisait signe.

« Faites pas attention, elle est folle » tenta de faire comprendre Ron en pointant son index contre sa tempe animé par des mouvements circulaire.

Hermione se rapprocha de son grand amour en éclatant de rire, elle lui prit la main et l'obligea à courir le plus loin possible de Florian Fortârome.

Après avoir établi une distance plus que suffisante entre la boutique de glace et le jeune couple Ron réduit leurs allures pour une marche plus tranquille.

\- Décidément M'ione tu m'étonneras toujours !

\- Tant mieux ! Puis c'est excitant de se lâcher un peu ria la jeune femme

Deux glaces engloutit plus tard Ron emmena Hermione vers le vieux port, il aimait particulièrement cet endroit, l'odeur de l'eau salé et les lumières se reflétant sur l'eau embellissait considérablement les rues sombres qui l'entouraient.

Mains dans la main ils marchèrent de longue minutes, le jeune homme contempla la femme qui se tenait à son bras _« C'est elle qui fait de se décor un lieu magnifique »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir plus longtemps, Hermione venait de pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Recroquevillé sur le sol froid, Hermione pleurait de douleur se tenant le ventre meurtri par une blessure invisible aux yeux de son mari.

Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, apeuré il tenta de calmer sa femme mais rien ne l'a soulagé plus il l'a touché plus elle avait l'air de souffrir.

\- M'ione mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Hurla Ron les yeux rempli de larme

Après quelque seconde qui parut être une éternité Hermione se releva, les traits marqués par la douleur, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Ron.

\- Drago.

\- Quoi Drago ? s'emporta Ron

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir il se passe quelque chose. Des larmes qu'Hermione ne chercha pas à retenir roulèrent sur ses joues, à l'image de celles qui embuaient les yeux de son mari.

\- M'ione non !

L'ordre avait claqué.

\- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres !

Devant le ton haineux de sa femme Ron sursauta. A regret, il recula. Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'il se retrouva seul.

Le regard du jeune roux semblait déconnecté de la réalité, pourtant une flamme s'y allumer lorsqu'il reprit la route pour rentrer chez lui.

 _« Je te hais Malfoy. »_

C'est en larme qu'Hermione arriva dans le salon de Drago.

Elle savait.

Elle entra comme une furie dans la salle de bain, Drago était étendu sur le sol un couteau à la main et des entailles profonde dans l'abdomen. Elle se précipita et s'agenouilla près du corps de son ami.

\- Drago !

La peur et la douleur avait laissé place au désespoir.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et bafouilla un « Sectumsempra » suivit d'un « Revigor » Elle jeta sa baguette au sol et prit Drago dans ses bras, inondé par le chagrin elle attendit que les sorts jetés face leurs effet en priant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

 _« Je t'en prie Drago réveille toi. »_ Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir mais il y'a pire que la mort.

En silence elle pria.

\- Herm… Hermione ?...

\- Drago ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça grogna Hermione dans un sanglot

\- Tu… tu le sais… pourquoi Hermie murmura le jeune homme qui reprenait peu à peu des forces

\- Il en est hors de question tu m'entends !

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir me libérer, fais-le. Fais le pour moi, pour nous, Hermione.

Hermione était épuisé, son corps était meurtri autant que celui de Drago même si elle se sentait mieux physiquement son âme venait de se briser, une seconde fois.

Ils avaient souffert tous les deux et ils souffraient encore.

Elle le caressa du bout des doigts alors qu'une vague brûlante déferlait sur le garçon. D'une voix rauque, éraillée porté par un sentiment plus fort que la mort elle répondit.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas Drago, je trouverai une autre solution je te le promets. Je partirai dès demain pour l'Afrique, si il y'a des réponses à toutes nos questions je sais que je les trouverais la bas. Ils pratiquent une magie différente de la nôtre peut être que ça nous aidera. Oui ça nous aidera ! Se reprit Hermione dont la voix était chargée d'une nouvelle étincelle. Tu ne feras pas de moi une meurtrière Drago, ça jamais !

\- Tu l'es déjà Hermione, c'est toi qui a tué mon père.

Aucun reproche dans ses mots, une simple constatation.

\- Je l'ai tué pour te sauver Drago et je le referai s'il le fallait mais ne me demande pas de t'achever toi ! Je ne pourrai pas, je t'aime trop Drago…

Cette déclaration marqua la renaissance du jeune homme.

Il tenta de se relevé, les membres encore affaibli il puisa sa force non pas dans les sorts de guérisons mais dans l'amour qui le lié à Hermione.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais j'ai besoin d'être libre…

Il lui lança un regard implorant avant de poursuivre.

\- Et de n'importe quelle façon. Dans la mort ou ici avec toi.

Hermione se tut, leva les yeux. Les larmes qu'elle découvrit, ruisselant sur les joues de Drago, l'anéantirent. Avec un sanglot rauque, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami.

\- Drago…

Un cri. Une plainte. Une déchirure.

Ils pleurèrent longtemps quand Drago bouleversé, la berçait en murmurant des excuses, lui promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer. Quand enfin elle se calma, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, lui effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts, s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de sa cape.

\- Je vais rentrer prévenir Ron que je pars dès demain il sera furieux mais tant pis il faut que je le fasse !

\- Je pars avec toi Hermie.

\- D'accord.

Un silence porteur de promesse s'installèrent quelque instant quand Drago repris la parole.

\- Weasley va me détesté.

\- Il te déteste déjà Drago.

\- C'est vrai.

Hermione se força à poursuivre d'un ton plus gai.

\- Ron est un homme formidable il comprendra !

\- Tu l'aimes ton rouquin pas vrai ? Constata Drago sans une once de jalousie

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout !

\- Plus que moi ? Essaya le bond

\- Je vous aime tous les deux profondément mais pas de la même façon, tu le sais très bien.

\- Et si il t'empêche de partir qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je partirai quand même, je t'ai fait une promesse.

\- Et est-ce que tu regrettes de m'en avoir fait une ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre, la réponse était évidente. Elle pensa à Ron il est clair qu'il n'accepterait jamais de la laisser partir avec Drago mais ce n'était pas à lui de décidé pour elle et sa décision était prise.

\- Pas le moins du monde Drago, nous partiront ensemble demain.

xXxXxxXxXx

Ron était assis dans le fauteuil en face de celui d'Hermione. Le moment était venu de parler. Elle prit une grande inspiration, baissa la tête puis commença son récit.

Il l'écouta sans bouger, attentif au moindre mot, à la moindre hésitation. Il ne lui posa aucune question et ne s'était énervé à aucun moment. D'abord réticent il l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

Devant toute l'attention que lui porté son mari Hermione reprit confiance et parla encore longtemps, lui promettant de revenir vite, de lui écrire tous les jours et même de tranplané dès qu'il le désiré.

La confiance absolue qu'il lut dans les yeux marron de sa femme lui interdisait de douter.

Hermione se leva marquant la fin de son récit. Elle s'installa près de son mari pour se blottir contre lui, profitant de ses derniers instant d'intimité ensemble.

Ce soir-là ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Allongé contre le torse de Ron, Hermione déposa de nombreux baiser sur son cou traçant une ligne vers ses large épaules, elle avait que Ron adorait cette caresse.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui, Ron ?

\- Quand tu seras là-bas avec « l'autre » promets-moi deux choses s'il te plait.

Devant le ton suppliant de son mari, elle releva la tête, les mains sous le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui et promets-moi que quand tu reviendras tu seras débarrasser de ce foutu lien qui nous pourri la vie.

\- Je te le promets !

Rassuré Ron se retourna pour se retrouver sur sa femme et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. Transporté par l'amour de son mari Hermione se jura de réussir et de retrouver l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis toujours le plus vite possible.

Hermione ne le savait pas encore mais lors de son périple avec Drago l'une de ses deux promesses ne sera pas tenue.

* * *

Je vous laisse le soin de choisir qu'elle promesse ne sera pas tenue !

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic' elle est de loin ma préféré parmi les deux autres postées.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu à vous aussi, laissez moi des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
